Lance Gorse
|gender = Male|height = 5' 10"|weapons = *Assault Rifle *Magnum|hair = Brown|eyes = Brown|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Previously a member of the Drop Flight Corps|affiliation = }}Lance Jacob Gorse ( : 92021-67989-LG) was a in the in the during the and Post War Era. He severed as part of Alpha-3 before being moved to the Drop Flight Corps. He was finally reassigned to Alpha-Four along with Ashley Bunsen. Early Years Born on New Milan, Lance Gorse was the son of heavy Italian decent. Thus, he was able to excel at languages like Latin and was known as a mini translator due to him learning new languages based on the core one. Despite this, Lance found his calling after his planet was attacking in 2548 by Covenant forces. Enlisting in 2550, Gorse was accepted and completed training in later the same year. Human-Covenant War Battle of Bivec Gorse was deployed with Alpha-3 along with Ashley Bunsen to the Vemal Mountains to attack the Spires located there. The team landed and swiftly moved through Covenant territory and into the Spire’s shield. Entering the spire, the team killed the spire guard and deactivated the Spire’s shields as Purple Team entered the Spire’s area and attack. Mortis After the Vemal Mountains were cleared, Gorse and Bunsen were deployed to the city of Mortis to assist Purple Team. Alpha-3 were deployed with Gary-009, Owen-022 and Jane-105 behind enemy lines to push into a Covenant LZ. While on the attack, both Gorse and Bunsen were able to steel a Shadow and push further into the territory. While on the assault, the spartans were able to crash a corvette into the captured LZ. Due to an assault carrier making its way towards the city, Alpha-3 was forced to retreat into new territory. As the weeks progressed, Alpha-3 was extracted with Gorse and Bunsen due to overwhelming Covenant advances on Ulysses City and other UNSC strongholds. Battle of Earth Prior to the invasion of Earth, both Gorse and Bunsen were reassigned to the Drop Flight Corps, an elite unit of ODSTs and placed on Titan Squad under the command of Major Thomas Ambers. The team was deployed to New Mombasa the day after the initial invasion to launch strike missions against the Covenant. Upon landing in the city, the team quickly went to work deploying small hit and run tactics, throwing the Covenant off their game a tad bit while also allowing other UNSC units to enter the city and to take out patrols. Gorse and Bunsen were sent into an overhanging garden center around the city. The two entered the gardens and slightly began to eliminate Covenant forces around the area. The two located a small Covenant communication station lead by a Brute Chieftain. While Gorse lead a minor distraction, shooting down a few grunts and jackals and leading a small party after him. Bunsen leaped onto the chieftain’s back and stabbed it in the neck. Gorse returned to the center and fired at the chieftain and together the two killed the brute and continued their attack on the Covenant. Afterwards, the station was shut down and the two ODSTs radioed the rest of Titan Squad and they came to secure the location. Afterwards, the team were engaged by a Covenant strike squadron with a wraith. While Ambers commanded Corporal Daniel Phillips and Veronica Strange to defend the post, Gorse and Bunsen were sent in to hold off the front. The two fired at the squadron and were able to deal a great deal of damage but stopped by the wraith. Being pushed back by a squad of wraiths that arrived, the five ODSTs began a plan of action to defend the post. The team spread out among the garden and attacked the wraiths from the sides and back and were able to take down two, leaving one left. The last wraith was able to kill Phillips but was destroyed by Gorse. Afterwards, the team was extracted as army soldiers secured the position. Battle of Voi Titan Squad was redeployed to Voi to assist with the clearing the town from Covenant forces. The team deployed along with the rest of Alpha Company within the Drop Flight Corps. After landing along the outskirts of the city, the team was stopped at a small way station near the town which came under siege by a Covenant attack. Gorse and Bunsen were sent into the Covenant storm and were able to make it to a nearby tunnel with relative ease and picked off the Covenant with battle rifles and snipers from afar before a minor drone swarm caught them off guard. After dealing with the swarm, additional brute forces landed and pinned both them down and the rest of the team on Tsavo Highway. While the two were pinned, and a team of marines were able to break the hold and push towards Voi. While inside the town, the members of Titan Squad were able to engage a small patrol of Covenant soldiers. While pinned down for a short time, the team was able to break through and push back the alien to an AA station which was destroyed by the chief. Post War Era Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Lance and Ashley were reassigned to Alpha-Four, under the command of Charles Duncan. Mission to Saigon Prime The team was joined by two new soldiers, Lance Gorse and Ashley Bunsen and sent to Saigon Prime to investigate a potential Covenant activity. While deployed, the team were engaged by the Covenant sub-fleet of Lost Honor. Being pinned down by fire from a corvette, squads deployed in phantoms were sent down to kill the team. While the team escaped, Gorse was killed by a Covenant suicide squad. Psych-Interviews Personality Lance Gorse was known to be a someone who valued hard work, and intelligence above anything else in life. He was known as an adventure by his mother and quiet the opportunist, usually taking on any job he thought could benefit himself and his family. He was also one to care for those close to him, mainly his family as his entire military career was based on keeping them stable and in good care until his siblings could go to work for his dying mother. Physical Appearance Lance Gorse was described as having a short to medium height and a strong build. He had short brown hair which he would cut into a buzz and brown eyes. He has a rugged face which has visibly had a beating. He very vivid facial scars around his eyes and on his nose. He has a strong build and had a few buff areas of the body. He also has a few legs scars. Relationships Drop Flight Corps Lance was once a member of Drop Flight Corps. While on the unit, he was a member of Titan Squad and was a second in command of the squad. Alpha-Four Lance was a member of Alpha-4 squadron. He severed as a replacement for the squad and was known as a close quarters officer. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Brutes: 14 Elites: 23 Drones: 37 Jackals: 42 Grunts: 81 Total Kills: 197 KillsCategory:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Alpha-Four Category:ODST